Crush
by Hasegawa
Summary: Japan, Facebook and China. Realization of a long burried crush. JapanX China main . Hints of KoreaXChina, EnglandXChina, RussiaXChina, TaiwanXChina.


It came into his mind like a flash.

He was opening his Facebook account, smiling through the comments for the day. Facebook, the place for people who have chronic loneliness-phobia spent their night chatting and stalking people they met through the day. Japan smiled as he saw Greece's message and photos about how his cat had given birth to 4 kittens. Greece wrote on his wall that he would make individual accounts for each of his newborn kitten. Turkey replied that he would report Greece to the site's administrator that Greece was jamming the network with un-humanly beasts. Greece answered straight away, hinting something like "F*ck off". Turkey sent him a picture of a big middle finger pointed proudly in front of the camera.

So much for world peace. Japan sighed as he succeeded in suppressing his laugh. It was just another day, just another Facebook time. Nothing important, albeit new.

When suddenly he received a short message on his wall.

"How are you today, _aru_?"

Without the need to look at the sender picture, he knew who that was. And he knew what he would do. Japan was a laid back, relaxed, _proud_ man. Answering his Facebook messages straight away would make him looked too desperate and indolent; having too much free time to sit in front of the website, waiting for something to happen. He would think of his answer; crafting peaceful yet elegant answers; answering exactly after 10 minutes or so. But there was an exception for everything, and the thing was China.

He typed in straight away an honest answer, saying, "Today was a good day, thank you. How about you, Yao-san?"

He waited for five second. And then he hit the refresh button. No answer. He waited again, longer this time, and then hit the refresh button. No answer still. He waited for another 5 minutes before eventually hit the refresh button again. Still no answer. He looked around, trying to think about random stuff (somehow this method was useful whenever he was waiting for a new thing in FB), but it was still futile. Japan sighed as he knew he was being ridiculous. He needed not to hit the refresh button; it was automatically done every 5 second by the website. But he was curious about what if, let say, China answered but the internet connection was disrupted and thus, the answer didn't appear on his monitor. Or maybe China was having his dinner and didn't saw his reply. Damn! Maybe he replied too slow…

And he realized his pattern of behaviour. Japan crashed his forehead to the keyboard. Hard. His dog whimpered beside him, scared of his master's sudden action.

He loves China. He treasured the man. He viewed the man as the most important thing. Everything with China in it was good.

He loves China.

And the thought stuck with him the whole night. He frantically pressed the refresh button, but nothing happened. So he clicked on China's page (_why didn't he think of that earlier? Damn!_) and checked whether China did something in the last half an hour. It appeared that the message China sent to him was the last of China's activity. He sighed out a breath of relieved.

And he started his stalking mode—worsened with his otaku side—and clicked on China's photos. It was mostly Shinatty chan and Hello Kitty chan, Japan noticed when he was flicking through the album. Not interesting at all…. And Japan stopped breathing.

China in the photo was (rarely!) having his hair done like Peko-chan, with two side ponytails on either side of his face. He was bushing furiously, scowling. And Japan looked down to where the photo came from. The name was enough to make him sick and took his katana to commit some massacre nearby. Korea.

He would kill the man tomorrow, but he needed to confiscate the pictures first.

And then the next photo made him smile. China was wearing an apron, cooking his delicacy, with his favourite wok stirring his famous chao fan (fried rice). Japan looked down to see who uploaded the photo. Hong Kong.

He would ask him to take more pictures… damn that boy, he had the privileges to see China everyday because they lived together. The rumour said that Hong Kong was China's love child with England, but Japan refused to believe that.

Japan clicked. The next photo appeared. It went straight as Japan's PC background picture. It showed China with pink pyjamas, loosely buttoned, some collar bone and breast peeking through the hole. He was laughing beside Taiwan, who was looking at the camera, acting cute like usual. She was the one who captured the photo with her hand, thus China was cut a bit by the side.

_Me and Ge pyjama party night together~_ was the title of the picture. Japan smiled as he clicked on Taiwan's album, hunting for more picture of China in pink pyjamas, … pink ribbon, … pink blusher, … make up, … and sexy lingerie.

Japan needed to take half an hour break before returning to the computer, hand fastened on his cell phone, fingers frantically typing some message for Taiwan. _Give me the pictures of China's sleep over night ASAP. And ask China whether he wanted a new shinatty chan underwear. Arigato. _

_You pervert. _was the reply.

Japan closed his cell and continued. He clicked and stared at some picture of China, pouting, smiling, laughing, pointing out his tongue (Japan checked and it was a picture uploaded by England), eating, riding piggyback on top of Russia (Japan think twice before deciding to let it slipped—Russia was still the only exception of people he could crush) and China hugging a child. He was smiling as he embraced the child in his arm. The photo looked quite old; with only black and white colour variation was available.

The title choked him.

_My precious son and me._

He loves China. He does. He thought he love him. But the truth was, Japan does. Love China.

But for China he would be his son forever.

Why questions filled his mind. Why was he Japan? Why he was the first one China found? Why was he a man, why China wasn't a woman? Why Japan was stupid enough to shred their fragile yet beautiful relationship? Why he was agitated? Why was he so stressed, jealous, and sicked whenever China smiled and played, and do anything towards other people? Why?

Japan closed his laptop, frantically seeking for salvation in his tea. He sipped down, slowly and calm and he loves China. Japan went to toilet and he loves China. Japan washed his hand and played with his faithful dog, and he loves China. He went to bed and China was the last thing he saw.

And the realization stuck with him for the rest of his life.

* * *

The computer beeped, indicating a new reply. But Japan was already fast asleep.

_I am good too, aru. Good night, Kiku.

* * *

_

A very short story about author's own wistful thinking.

review? XD And thank you for all the birthday wishes~! I really appreciate them~ Happy~


End file.
